SECOND CHANCES
by Salvo1985
Summary: MS. HARSHWINNY IS KNOWN TO BE A STRICT MARE. SHE IS BUT A BITTER MARE LIVING WITH REGRET, BUT ON THIS HEARTWARMING SEASON, THE FATES DECIDE TO GIVE HER A CHANCE TO RECLAIM OF WHAT SHE LOST.


MLP

SECOND CHANCES

A STORY

Ms. harshwhinny was a strict and professional mare. since she graduated from her school she found herself in higher places. a job that paid extremely well. yet she never had time to take on vacation. while some mares live a life of ease, she lived a life of hard work. she never had a life outside of her work, and because of this she became a bit bitter. since day one she has never had fun or lived what other mares got to experienced. oh, but she did a boyfriend, but because of his childish antics and hobbies she couldn't stand it and dumped the poor lad. she felt she had no time for love. the concept was laughable. but there was a time when she did love that stallion, and tried as he might he did do his best to make her happy. but as she broke up with him, she was, well, harsh. spewing word after heartbreaking word. he cried, and begged, trying to remind her of his love for only her. reminding her of how he would never cheat, he was always been a good coltfriend. but alas, she ignored him and their road of love stopped to a tragic end. they were no more.

present day: ms. harshwhinny sat on her leather chair. and let out a heavy sigh. a glass of brandy beside her. her blue tired eyes staring at the fireplace. the scene replayed in her head. over and over. the regret she has felt recently. she let go of the only pony that made life less stressful. and now he was gone, because of her. because she allowed her heart to harden. "i'm such a fool" she downed the drink, turning her head to a small heartwarming tree she decorated. it being a week away of the holiday. she sighed. "why do i even bother?" she set her glass down and walked up to the window looking out from the snowy scenery. it was rather beautiful, but it only reminded her of her harsh childhood,

her parents were...strict. and expected highly of her. since she was was 10 they ragged her on and on about having an important job. that work made the world go round. she was raised to believe that work was most important. any short cuts was to be looked down.

but even after this, it wasn't enough. to make matters worse her younger brother was most favored to her mother and father. for he was a genius. he even landed a job as a boss for a computer company. seeing that he could even build his own computer, to add to insult to injury he got married and expected a baby boy soon. he overshadowed her, her parents praised him, and the fact that he got a better job and a wife and child even worsen the bitterness of her heart. her eyes narrowed angrily as she clench her teeth. breathing heavily. she growled and let out a cry of frustration, as she turn and knocked a table over. her nose flared, her eyes became cold blue stones, her anger peeking! "DAMNIT! GODDAMNIT!" She cursed, "why do i have to suffer like this?! why do i even bother trying to live up to their expectations?!" she stomped her hooves on the carpet floor. "because of them, because of ME - i'm miserable!" she was about to throw a vase out the window when a door bell rang she jerked her head, eyes widen with annoyance, she galloped towards the door, ready to berate anypony outside her door. she grab the handle and flung it open

she clenched her teeth and her eyes focus on the visitor. "what do you-" she stopped. her eyes widen with surprised, there stood her old coltfriend, mr. filthyrich. she was taken back when he looked at her with concern, but greeted her with a warm smile. "its been along time." she blinked several times, then regain her posture and cleared her throat, combing her mane. "twenty five years to be exact." he chuckled. she gave him a scowl. "whats so funny?" rich shook his head. "nothing. it just does my heart good to see you again, Kendra." she glared. she wasn't called by her real name in so many years, besides her family. "and i see your still a man-child Richard. being a wealthy stallion with child didn't make you grow up," she gave him a harsh smirk. "still buying toys at your old age i'm guessing?" filthyrich ignored her tone as he raised his head, chuckling. "yes, but only star wars and gijoe vintage figures my dear, you should see my spare room where i hold the rarest of collectibles." this didn't sit well with her. "you've always been a spoiled brat. instead of working, your money has been given to you! what do you know of responsibilities?!" Richard, as his first name was, frown upon her and his eyes narrowed at her. she suddenly regret her out burst. "i know plenty Kendra, enough to work hard at my company and find time to spend with my daughter." ms. harshwinny knew too well what had happen to his wife. her eyes drifted to the floor. she stepped back. "...c..come in richard.." he nodded and did so.

he sat on a couch as she sat next to him. "how has life treated you?" she said in almost a whisper, filthy rich looked at her. "well enough. but i still struggle to teach my child the importance of a dollar, and of how to behave around others. she means well, but she is just acting out for the loss of her mother, and i try so very hard to be with her." he rubbed his hoof, feeling a small pain in his bones from winter weather. she nodded, she knew it was a hard life to be a single parent. "and you?" her head raised up, looking at him the turned away with a snort. "I've been very good in my work." rich smiled. "but you don't look well rested, still working your hoof to the bone." he looked at her with a worn smile. "you still don't know how to relax or take a break from work." she snorted. his tone was playful, "all work and no play makes Kendra a dull mare." he got closer, as she stiffen, she swiftly turn her head and glared at him. "i know why you are here, you expect sex from me?, don't you?" rich frown greatly. as his voice had a thickness of anger. "i am not like that." his voice was rising. "how dare you even suspect me of that!" harshwinny felt a strong peg of guilt. her eyes tore away from his. "i would never in my life treat you like some piece of meat that i would just hump anytime i desire, you know i respect you, you know i cared about you" Kendra, grunted. "didn't seem like that when we lived together." Richard voice strained. "while its true we had all kinds of sex, we were in love, and i made damn sure to let you know if it was okay before i did anything, i adored you. you were my life, my whole world"

she shuddered. silence between them which almost felt like eternity. "i know." she whispered. her heart ached, her eyes tighten. "and i broke you. didn't i?" she slowly, painfully looked at her old love in the eyes, and she saw it. she saw the pain that still lingered in his very soul. "yes. but i forgive you" she suddenly shouted in his face. saliva spat out of her muzzle. "WHY?!" she heaved and spoke harshly. "why do you forgive me? after all the horrible things i have said, of how i berated you!" rich held her cheek in his hooves. "because i know in my heart you didn't mean them, because i knew how much you hurt yourself, other than myself." she tugged her face away from his hooves, restraining the tears from coming out. "why...why did you have to come, of all nights..."

rich's tone was wavering. "because I've missed you. because i still love you." something in her heart hit her, like an atomic bomb that hit its target, she heard the explosion in her ears. and years of suppressing her emotions opened like the gates of a water fall. the raw emotional realization hit her, the fact that after all these years, this male, whom she hurt, after all the harshness, after how she mistreated him, his heart was still held love for her, and at this moment, she turn to face him, he waited, with a smile, just for her. his eyes told her everything, and the guilt, the painful guilt overwhelmed her, as tears stream down her cheeks, oh, how she did not deserve such love and forgiveness,

she flung to him and wrap her arms around him, her nose pressed against the crook of his neck. and sobbed hard. he comforted her,he soothingly hushed her as he rubbed her back. "its okay Kendra. its okay" she shook her head against her neck. "no, no its not, i don't deserve this, not how after i treated you!" he cup her cheeks, she looked into those eyes, those eyes that felt such love for her. her tears stream down as she felt his warm lips pressed against her forehead, she shakily held his face and kissed his forehead. before her lips met with his. and in turn, kissed back. and as they continued, their kisses became more and more passionate. her heart felt like an emotional tidal wave, a passion that was dormant for 25 years. as soon as it begin, rich stopped and pulled away, but she wasn't having any of it! no. she pulled him back and kissed him hard, the wild cougar grip his collar, as he felt her tongue invade his mouth, surprising the old stallion.

he gave in to her needs, and as soon as it began, the room was filled with the passionate moans of love and pleasure. harshwinny made love to him, hard and rough. and for this stallion it was as if he unleashed a wild animal. by the end of the night, they laid side by side. tired, but happy.

"that was amazing." flithyrich said with a sigh. "its been so long." harswhinny cuddled up to her lost love. "you mean you hadn't since...?" he nodded. "not since my wife." she felt curious. "you never looked another?" he nodded and looked at his old lover, "no. but then if i had, it would have been you." he touched her cheek, she blushed. and for once, felt relaxed. "i'm flattered, richard." she gazed at him with a warm smile. this caused him to smile even wider. "...do you think we could salvage our love for each other?" she took his hoof and cupped and kissed it. "i believe we've already have, richard." he smiled and cuddled her close, pressing his forehead against hers. "i hope my daughter will love you just as much." she smirked and shook her head. "we shall see richard, i promise i will love her as much i as love you." he nosed her, and kissed her. "thank you, so much. for loving me, for letting me into your heart." she shook her head. "no. no. thank you. thank you for giving me a new reason to enjoy life again."

she stared into his eyes and kissed him, and added. "thank you for being my light through the darkness." richard sighed and closed his eyes as he felt sleep taking him. as he wrap his legs around her as he snuggled her. she watched him sleep. and as she did, she realized he was right. she needed to relax more. it was then she decided to take a vacation. she decided to have a life for once. and she thanked god she was blessed with such a wonderful stallion, it just took her 25 years to realize this.

THE END


End file.
